1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine having a valve operating mechanism for an opening/closing operation, by a rocker arm, of intake/exhaust valves for opening/closing a communication path between an engine cylinder chamber and an intake or exhaust path. More particularly, to an engine having a valve stopping mechanism capable of stopping the operation of the intake/exhaust valves.
2. Description of Background Art
A valve operating mechanism for intake/exhaust of an engine having a configuration for performing an opening/closing operation by a rocker arm which is made swing by a valve drive cam (called a valve opening/closing mechanism of a rocker arm driving type) is well known. See, for example, JP-A No. S61-201808. Further, it is also known wherein a valve stopping mechanism is provided for stopping the operation of a part or all of intake/exhaust valves in a state where the valve drive cam rotates.
In the case of providing a valve stopping mechanism, in the valve opening/closing mechanism of the rocker arm driving type, as disclosed in JP-A No. S61-201808, a complicated mechanism is necessary in which the swing spindle of the rocker arm is provided with an auxiliary arm and a movable rod and the operation of the rocker arm is interrupted by the movable rod to thereby generate a stopped state. It is therefore expected that the valve stopping mechanism is complicated and expensive.